


On and On

by ang3lsh1



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles is a minx, Dirty Talk, Erik is frustrated, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lsh1/pseuds/ang3lsh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Charles and Erik are apart for the first time in awhile. Charles isn't used to it. After a week of no sex, he decides to fix this problem.</p>
<p>Cue phone sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On and On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstlightofeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlightofeos/gifts).



> Written for **firstlightofeos** for the Secret Mutant Holiday exchange. Thanks to **redacted** for the quick beta.
> 
> Based on the prompt: Inspired by a desire for more phone sex: an established couple, for whatever reason, is apart for a while, and they have to come up with new and creative ways to have sex over the phone/over Skype/in the astral plane/whatever. Lots and lots of dirty talk, pleeeeeeeease.
> 
> Title is from the song 'On and On' by Utada Hikaru, who's music has been on repeat while writing this.
> 
> I'll leave whichever risqué photo Charles sent to Erik to your imagination.

Erik startles awake when his phone chirps and the blinking light rouses him, from where he’s slumped over the work desk. Blinking blearily and wiping the grit from his eyes, he gropes around through the strewn papers for the guilty object. He running on adrenaline and energy drinks trying to wrap up Starks latest project for yet another undisclosed client, though it’s pretty obvious once you think about it. He just wants to finish everything and hurry back to Charles.

Screw deadlines, screw Stark’s impossibly innovative and challenging projects. Had he known he was going to be away from Charles this long, he would never have bothered. Screw the money, Charles has more than enough for them. Though Erik really knows his pride would never let him accept it and frankly he’s just tired and cranky and missing Charles terribly.

Charles and his cardigans and mugs of tea, huddled under polar fleeces, covered in ink stains, tapping away at his laptop or thumbing through journals. Charles who smells of bergamot and lemon slices, with an underlying hint of ink and paper.

He palms the phone and taps the passcode; dimly he’s aware that he should be proud that he doesn’t pass out when immediately all his blood pools towards his groin. He’s definitely saving the picture for other lonely nights. He’s calling up the number on speed dial and the other side picks up after two rings.

‘Eriiiiik,’ Charles whines softly into his ear. Dimly he registers the wet sounds of lubed fingers sliding on skin.

Every rage induced comment flies out the window, Erik grips the phone tighter. ‘Charles, I am going to ruin you when I get back.’ he growls into the mouthpiece.

‘That’s neither here nor there at the moment,’ Charles huffs. ‘You’re still not here to ruin me now.’

‘...’

‘But I have the bluetooth headset on. As in I have both hands free. Actually no, they’re both busy at the moment,’ Charles moans.

‘You’re going to tell me in excruciating detail exactly what you’re doing and you only get to come when I say so.’

‘Hah,’ Charles huffs, ‘What makes you think I’d listen to you? You’re too far away to make sure I do anything you say. Either way, I’ve got my fingers slick and I’m fingering myself slowly, with one finger. Just getting used to the feel of it. It’s been so long.’

Erik snorts at that. He knows that it’s only been a week since he had to leave for Stark’s project, and it had been a very enthusiastic farewell. In fact he’s pretty sure Charles had to sit on a pillow for at least three days, if Raven’s gleeful texts were anything to go by.

‘Hush, don’t ruin the mood,’ Charles huffs before moaning again. ‘My fingers aren’t as long as yours and it’s not the same, Erik.’

Erik makes his way to his bed, before settling down. Charles is hitching his breath now. He’s familiar enough with all the sounds Charles makes that he knows that Charles is getting impatient.

‘Are you still fingering yourself?’ Erik croons as he makes himself comfortable, unzipping his pants and palming himself roughly. He knows he could switch over to his own headset but he prefers propping his phone on his shoulder this way for now. It feels closer to Charles. ‘Just one finger isn’t enough, is it? I want you to starting using two fingers, slowly, gently tease yourself with them, the way I know it drives you wild. Before sliding it in. You know where you like it best, don’t you?’

Charles whimpers, ‘Yes, I’ve skipped ahead and have three fingers now, but it’s not enough Erik.  I’m breaking out the toys.’

‘Damnit Charles!’ Erik growls, as he listens to Charles rummaging through the bedside drawer, running through their catalogue of toys. Would he pick the new magenta dildo? The one that’s almost the size of Erik’s cock, and proceed to fuck himself on it while Erik is all the way over here, reduced to only listening to the wet squelch of sex and his moans over the phone. It can’t be as satisfying as having Erik there to slowly open him up with his cock and rocking into him slowly.

Erik startles as Charles bites off a whimper, as he slowly pushes the toy into his arse. He’s made the same noise countless times when they take their time in bed and Erik slowly pushes the head of his cock in, just giving Charles the taste of his cockhead, before steadily pushing in and folding Charles in half before pounding furiously or languidly.

Images of Charles slowly but steadily working in the large dildo, leaving it in for a few breaths to adjust before tugging it out only to push it all the way back in, dance behind Erik’s eyelids. There’s the sound of cloth rustling, it could be Charles writhing on the sheets from the feel of the dildo in him or Charles sitting upright, only to rock back and forth on the sheets while tugging on his cock.

‘Which one are you playing with? The new one?’

‘Oh, no,’ more rustling, Charles must be upright, legs bent his knees while he steadily rocking against the toy. ‘I’m using the prostate massager, Magneto would just make me miss your cock more, it’s not the same as you using it on me.’

Erik slumps against the headboard, he didn’t think he could get any harder. ‘ _Liebling_ , I’m going to play with your nipples, they’re hard now aren’t they? Such a lovely pink, reminding me of you down there, a much darker and musty pink, but both so gorgeously pretty and just begging me to use my mouth on you.’

Charles whimpers as the rustling gets more urgent, Erik knows Charles is playing with his nipples now, in tune to his words. ‘I’ll bite down on you just the way you like, letting my teeth gently scrape over one while I used my fingers to tease the other by stroking lightly while dragging my nail over the tip, once, twice before pinching it hard just the way you like it. Then I'll switch over and lave at it soothingly.’

Charles is whining now and he must be rocking back and forth furiously, using the toy to rub against his perineum as it presses diligently against his prostate. Erik knows Charles isn’t usually this loud in bed, always biting down on those rose red lips of his, until Erik coaxes his mouth open with kisses. But Charles is putting on a show for Erik, who’s so far away from the delicious feast of cream and cinnamon freckles. The marks he’s left must have faded by now.  

Also because he’s a bit desperate. Charles breath hitches and he knows Charles is close, ‘ _Liebling_ , you’re close I can tell, bring yourself off for me. I want to hear you come for me.’

Charles comes with a bitten off whimper and takes a bit to catch his breath before panting wistfully into the phone, ‘I miss you.’

Erik’s heart clenches painfully, ‘I know, I miss you too, _liebling_. It’s not going to be for much longer anyway. I hope to be done by the next week or so.’

Charles hums in his ear, before turning sly, ‘Hmm...you poor dear, I’m sure you’re still in bed with your pants on. Now, how would I take care of that?’

Erik’s flagging erection comes back in full force as he thumps his head against the headboard. He pushes the band of his briefs down, just enough to free his cock before taking himself in hand and starts stroking.

Charles is purring in his ear, ‘I want to suck your cock. I want to feel the girth in my mouth as I tongue it and lave at the cockhead in my mouth. I want to swallow you down, feel you fill me up, feel you pressing down the back of my throat, owning me completely. I want to feel you deep inside me, while I choke and swallow you down, as your cock jumps in my mouth, the feeling reminiscent of other places, other acts, so much more filthy and fulfilling than just this. I want to feel you coming in my mouth, maybe I’ll swallow you down, maybe I won’t. Either way you’ll be leaving a mark on me. I almost wish it were indelible. That way everyone would know who I belong to.’

And that’s all he needs before he’s spilling into his hand, groaning at the images of Charles’ lips wrapped around his cock, impossibly blue eyes gazing up at him, while Erik cards his hands through those locks.

He swallows a few times before using his clean hand to hold his phone again. His neck twinges from being in that position for so long. It’s going to be a massive crick in his neck tomorrow morning but he has no regrets. Erik gets off and pads towards the bathroom to clean up, still holding on to the phone.

‘I’ll be home soon enough Charles. Get some rest...’ the rest is swallowed by a massive yawn that cracks his jaw. He runs the tasks through his head, calculating how many all-nighters he needs so he can finish earlier and hurry back.

‘You better do the same and not pull another all-nighter to finish earlier,’ Charles reprimands. ‘I can hear the gears in your head and I don’t want Tony depositing a zombie in my lap. I need you awake and functioning for more sex type things.’

Erik chuckles at the image, ready to deny the accusation, finished cleaning up and returning to his work before another massive yawn threatens to break his jaw. Rubbing at his chin, his hand scrapes on his day-old stubble.

‘You’re exhausted, just come to bed with me, Erik,’ his tone turns wistful. ‘Leave the phone on and sleep with me, Erik,’ Charles’ soft request tugs at his heartstrings, and he knows he can never deny this side of Charles.

‘I’m already crawling back into bed Charles, now sleep,’ he says, keeping the phone tucked in between his ear and the pillow. It doesn’t take long before he too, is lulled into sleep by the sound of Charles breathing.


End file.
